1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine and a game system, and more particularly relates to a game machine which has two display screens for performing games or game performances during the games, and a game system including the game machine.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In recent years, in the flow of game diversification, the constriction of systems (called “link type game systems”), which allow the participation of a plurality of game players by providing an information management device (host) separated from the game machines and by having the host communicate with the individual game machines, has been proposed. Conventional link type game systems include two main types of game systems. One type is a link type game system guided by the host, in which wins and losses of the game player are determined by results obtained in the host (lottery or the like). The other type is a link type game system called a progressive system, in which the game player can acquire special benefits (e.g., points or numbers of coins stored in the host) in accordance with results obtained in the game machine.
In such link type game machines, a system has been proposed which is devised so that when the cumulative quantity of game values reaches a certain predetermined value, the feeling of expectation on the part of the game players is heightened with new game characteristics by providing the game player finally participating in the achievement of the value with some type of reward (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-267428). In such a system, the present cumulative quantity of game values is notified to the player on a display unit provided on the server device corresponding to the host and displaying the cumulative quantity of game values on this display unit.
However, in the conventional game systems of the type described above, the contents of the play managed on the host side that are directly connected to a heightened feeling of expectation on the part of the game players (here, the accumulation of game values) are displayed only on a display unit located on the host side. Accordingly, it is difficult for game players, who must also pay attention to base games played on the side of the game machine, to confirm the contents of the play.
In particular, in cases where an object displayed on the display unit located on the host side has higher game properties, e.g., requires some type of selection to be made by the game player, the inconvenience of the display in the above-mentioned display unit being difficult to confirm becomes an extremely serious problem.